


Napery

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Levi is tense and unsure about feelings, M/M, but Erwin is there to help, he gets best husband award for sure, not Erwin's tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Levi’s shoulders twitched and he put the iron down, but he didn’t turn.“My uncle died. His girlfriend called.”Oh.





	

When Erwin came home Levi was ironing the table linen.

It’s not as if that never happened, but normally the only time it did was after washing them and before using them, which was only around the holidays. It was August now, nothing of note in sight for months, so Erwin immediately knew something was wrong.

“Levi?”

Levi’s shoulders twitched and he put the iron down, but he didn’t turn.

“My uncle died. His girlfriend called.”

Oh.

Erwin mused on what he knew of Kenny Ackerman, on what he knew of his and Levi’s relationship.

“Are you...sad?”

“...No.”

“Are you happy?”

“ _No._ ”

“Are you--”

“I don’t know, okay?” Levi snapped, spinning around to look at Erwin. “I feel...disappointed maybe? I…” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “My chest hurts and my eyes sting, but I can’t cry. I want to cry, but I also don’t. He doesn’t deserve it, but he deserves...something?”

Levi sighed, crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is there a viewing?” Erwin asked gently.

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to attend?”

He stayed silent.

“Why don’t you sleep on it?” Erwin suggested. “I’ll finish this and you can make us tea, and then we’ll turn in early. Okay?”

“Okay.” Levi unfolded his arms, took a step forward, and wound them around Erwin’s waist. “Thank you,” he mumbled into Erwin’s chest.

Erwin hummed and kissed the top of his head.

“Don’t you dare burn a hole in my tablecloth,” Levi said after a few moments, lilt of normalcy back in his voice.

“Well, it won’t be on purpose,” Erwin chuckled.

“Maybe you should make the tea.”

“What are the odds I could ruin yet another pot?”

“...On second thought, let’s just go to bed.”


End file.
